deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Outpost Attack
An Outpost Attack (OA) is a scheduled attack to an outpost performed by the existing bestiary according to the outpost's location in the map.{E.x In Nastyah's you'll typically fight off normal, fat, and burned zombies,and sometimes a Flaming Zombie(usually not during the attacks on Nastyah's)} Outpost Attack in 3D Version There is now an outpost attack for the 3D version of Dead Frontier. A flashing [[Outpost|'"The Outpost is under attack!"']] message appears at the top of the outpost main screen and a siren is heard for the duration of the event on the outpost screen and anywhere within the block of the outpost. You can protect the entrance and the guards will help you combat the zombies, but they will also take with them some of the precious EXP you need. At the end of the attack, a notification on your screen informing you the attack is over and experience bonus you gained for participating is displayed. The more zombies you killed as well as the more active you were in the attack, are both factored in among other things to get your bonus experience. There can be several Outpost Attacks during the day. The attacks to each outpost do not necessarily begin at the same time. The Outpost Attack could last approximately 75 minutes (1 hour and 15 minutes), but generally last 30 minutes. They can also be as short as just fifteen minutes. It was once speculated that an Outpost Attack happens every 6 hours from either the start or end of the previous Outpost Attack, however Outpost Attacks have been occurring approximately in one to two hour intervals. Some players have noticed several attacks at the half-hour of odd hours (i.e, 5:30pm, 11:30pm --> probably 7:30 and 9:30 too) on Nastya's. One clue to the start of an Outpost attack is a sudden increase in aggro, generally about a minute before the attack starts. The more you kill the better your EXP bonus will be. It's best to switch to single player if you are trying to gain EXP. During the Outpost attack aggro will be at a maximum, and all zombies will try to rush into the large open area where you will spawn. So it does not matter what kind of weapon you use, they will try their best to kill you. If you are below level 10 or just dont like being face to face with zombies, it is suggested that you stay at Nastya's hold out where every guard is armed with Sub-Machine guns and Shotguns, If you are above level 10 go to Dogg's Stockade, but be careful, in a event of an Outpost attack the guards won't really kill anything and the spawn point is narrow so it is recommended that you bring a Melee weapon if above level 20 or level 25 travel to Fort Pastor where guards are heavily armed and the zombies rather hard to kill so bring a heavy weapon(Machine Guns,High Level SMGS,and/or,AR'S) Outpost Attack in 2D Version (Removed) |} Category:Gameplay